THE WOMAN WARRIOR
by Newfie Child
Summary: (ALL CH. REVISED) She was the only one with that kind of power....she was the only one able to capture his heart and save him from the dark...she is the prophecised one
1. Not a man?

Queen Yelan sat eating lunch with many delegates from the surrounding countries, her son and four daughters also present.

"So Yelan, we must unite our countries if we are to fight this new evil. None of our countries alone can stop this. We must fight together!"  
  
Yelan looked at the King of Diaten as he rose angrily to his feet. "Orion, right now even an alliance of all the countries would prove futile. Our warriors are nothing compared to what Mithandar has. He has different breeds of dark warriors that counter everything we can throw against them. None of our warriors are strong enough. We need to find someone that can fight them, and beat them. Not even my son can, not without the proper training, and there is no one to do that."  
  
Yelan lowered her head in thought as the rest of the delegates eyes focused on her son of 20. He indeed was powerful, more powerful than any they had met. Yelan stood up suddenly though when she felt a new presence.  
  
"Someone is here, they are powerful, we must hurry they are trying to run."  
  
With that she ran out of the room and out the front doors of her castle and over to where many of her soldiers were trying to stop someone from escaping. Suddenly though, in a blast of power, her 6 soldiers fell to the ground. In the center of the ring they formed stood a cloaked figure with his back turned to them. His long auburn colored hair tied back in a leather thong.  
  
"Stop"  
  
From behind her, the other delegates came running and the more courageous shot beams to try and capture the cloaked figure. When that proved futile, and the cloaked figure began to run, King Orion used one of his more powerful spells. A large beam of ice blue power shot from his hands and surrounded the figure.  
  
A yell of pain issued from his throat before falling to his knees. He continued to kneel even as the power beam surrounding him strengthened. Bowing his head he seemed to relax before suddenly his arms came away from his body and the beam shattered.  
  
He began to run, but fell to the ground in pain when a deep green beam surrounded his body. Taking the chance Yelan ran towards the cloaked figure, and using her magic forced him to stand and face them.  
  
His head bowed, they couldn't tell what the cloaked figure looked like. But he began to fight of the spell and once again dropped to his knees before raising his head to growl up at them in annoyance. Yelan was shocked, and she could tell from the gasps coming from behind her, that the other delegates were just as shocked. There in front of them knelt not a man, but a young woman. Her startling emerald eyes focused on Yelan before closing and she collapsed to the ground.


	2. No punishment?

I opened my eyes slowly as my eyes adjusted to the light from the open window. I suddenly remembered the past events and sat up straight in the bed.

"So you finally woke up"  
  
I turned my head sharply to my right and noticed that a man of 20 sat in a chair in a corner. He was shrouded in shadows, but I immediately recognized him as the man from earlier.  
  
"Why am I here? Why are you here?" I immediately tried to get out of the bed but found a shield around the bed. I narrowed my eyes as I knelt as close to the edge of the bed as I could.  
  
"Well are you going to answer me?" I was starting to get annoyed by this man. It was then I noticed that I no longer wore my original clothes and that I was now in something close to a nightgown. My eyes widened as possibilities ran through my head.  
  
"No I did not change you into that, some maids did. And you are in my family's castle on orders from my mother." He stood and it was then that I got a closer look at him. He was about 6 feet tall and was dressed in some garb fit for a prince. He had messy chocolate brown hair and intriguing amber colored eyes. He was very muscular and had a very powerful green aura. He stepped towards me and took the chair by the bed facing me.  
  
"What is your name and what were you doing on our grounds?" His eyes bore into mine as I held his hard gaze.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He narrowed his eyes and leaned forwards in his chair.  
  
"Because if you tell me, you might get off with an easier punishment than if you didn't. Now who is your family?"  
  
I lowered my head and refused to answer. I closed my eyes as I began to silently chant a spell. Before he even realized what I had done, the shield dropped form around the bed and I ran for the door. Just when I though I had made it, I was tackled from behind. I rolled over to find that my hands were held above my head and that the amber eyed man's face was close to mine so that I could even feel his breath on my face. I glared up at him and attempted to struggle free, but I was still weak from earlier and the breaking of the shield.  
  
"Who are you and how long had I been asleep?" He seemed to contemplate whether or not to tell me before he answered.  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran and you have been asleep for 3 hours." I closed my eyes and relaxed slightly.  
  
"Why am I not in the dungeons?" I opened my eyes to meet his once more. He looked intently down at me before he straightened and pulled me with him. He carried me back and deposited me on the bed before raising a new shield.  
  
"As I said before, you are here on orders from my mother." A knock came to the door and he turned and called through it.  
  
"Come in" An old woman came through the door, a dress hanging off her arm.  
  
"Your majesty, your mother awaits you in the council room. I shall dress the young lady and then bring her down."  
  
Syaoran nodded and headed out the door silently. The old woman came towards the bed and pressed her hand on the shield that surrounded the bed. The shield dropped and she handed me a dress.  
  
"You must change into this, the Queen awaits you." I stared at the dress for long moments before I picked it up and studied it.  
  
"You expect me to wear this? Are you crazy" The maid took a step back in fear as I glared at the dress before me.  
  
"You must wear this, Her Majesty requests it." I smirked and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Well if the Queen requests it, then I won't wear it." I jumped off the bed and went to close the drapes of the window and close the door before closing my eyes and concentrating. Immediately the nightgown seemed to melt of my body to be replaced by a leather outfit. It consisted of a band of black leather that held up the fold of the black leather skirt. It hung low on my hip with the sheath of swords on my hips and came about to the top of my thighs. The black leather top hugged my chest and stopped just below my breasts and had thick straps that crossed at the back and connected to the back by another strip that held the top around my chest and then attached to the front just in front of my shoulders. My hair seemed to be enveloped by an invisible wind, combing it gentle before resting once again on my back reaching down to the small of my back. Black leather boots appeared of my feet and came to just below my knees. Two strips of black leather tied themselves around my upper arm to form two bands.  
  
The maid gasped as the transformation finished. I faced the door and called over my shoulder.  
  
"I do not need help in finding the council room, their auras are enough." I turned and headed out the door, focusing on the many different auras situated in one portion of the large castle I began concentrating and found myself outside the door where a page stood. He jumped in fright when I appeared in front of him.  
  
"Are...are you the...the..." I glared at him before letting myself into the room.  
  
Immediately the conversations stopped and many faces turned to face me. My face was a mask and showed no emotion as I stared blankly back at each of them.  
  
"You wanted me?" The woman at the head of the table rose and looked me over. She had long black hair tied back in an intricate bun and a ceremonial dress on. She looked at my swords in shock.  
  
"How did you get your swords back...we locked them in a protected room. No one can get in there and if you happen to have, we would have known. So care to tell me how you managed to come back in possession of them?"  
  
I looked levelly at her before answering. "They are my swords. Nothing can keep them from me."  
  
The Queen looked incredulously at them where they hung on either side of my hips. I unsheathed both of them and immediately every occupant of the room rose to their feet and faced me. I rose an eyebrow at them before crossing the two swords at the hilt and facing Yelan began to concentrate. Immediately a powerful pink aura surrounded me and swept over every occupant in the room, searching and finding. Before they even realized what I was doing I had jumped over the table and landed behind Yelan, bringing my swords and connecting both with the sword of the man behind her and his throat. I narrowed my eyes at him, anger in my eyes.

"Who are you? I can sense your aura, it is powerful yes ancient. There is something about you, you are not who you seem to be."

The man sheathed his sword though he did not move.

"You are powerful. You were able to sense my aura, sense the intricacies of it. You were able to do what most have been even unable to recognize." He stepped away from me and I studied him carefully. He was tall, navy blue hair, silver rimmed glasses over intelligent auzure eyes in robes with the markings of Clow.

I raised my eye brow at him when he remained silent. "So, care to tell me or would you like for me to assume you are the enemy and cut you down right now."

His response was to allow a smile to come to his face. "I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, also the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

I watched his eyes carefully as he said all this. "You speak the truth"  
  
I sheathed my swords back at my hips before walking to the other side of the table once again facing all of the delegates. I stared levelly at everyone in the room as they stared at me in shock, as slowly one by one they began retaking their seats. My gaze landed on the man from my room my eyes narrowing at him before focusing my gaze back on the Queen of this land.  
  
"You are Yelan, and this is your son Syaoran and daughters no?" I motioned to the brown haired man and four older women with brown hair as well from where they sat on one side of the table. Everyone in the room gasped. I turned my gaze to Syaoran. He glared at me as my eyes narrowed again in response.  
  
"You were the one who hit me with that beam. You are strong, but you are also weak." I didn't give him the chance to respond as I turned to where Yelan sat dumbfounded in her seat.  
  
"What did you want with me?" She stood and motioned to the other delegates in the room.  
  
"Our countries have been faced with a strong and powerful man..."  
  
"O Homem de Escuridão or Man of Darkness" Once more the room was lapsed into silence.  
  
"You know of his name?" I turned to regard Syaoran as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Know him? I have been fighting against him for more that 7 years now. He comes from a generation of dark sorcerers, a line that has continued to prosper and flourish. He now commands an army of more that 30,000." I turned once more back to Yelan.  
  
"What do want of me?" She closed her eyes briefly before looking at me.  
  
"I ask you to stay here and train our men and those of the other countries. You have proven yourself to be much more powerful than even my son. We could use your help. Would you stay and help us?"  
  
I looked at her for a long moment before turning to Syaoran. He was once again seated. "You are powerful, yet under trained. You have yet to reach your maximum power level."  
  
I looked him over carefully before facing Yelan. "I agree, but I ask only this of you. NO ONE is to have any say in how I will train your men. I will have full control over everything that goes on. Do you agree?"  
  
Yelan stood and bowed to me before rising. "It is done" I nodded and turned to exit the room before stopping. "I want you ALL to send your warriors here, you have until tomorrow night. Training will begin the next day at dawn. Syaoran you will need to get a full night sleep tonight, your training begins tomorrow at dawn.  
  
With that I was gone.


	3. Could she be the one?

The room was silent before Yelan turned to the other delegates. "I suggest we all go and get our men ready for their training."  
  
The delegates rose and bowed to Yelan before leaving. Only Syaoran, Yelan and her four daughters remained.  
  
"Mother, why did you choose to have a woman train our men and me?" Yelan turned to face her son where he sat, feet propped up on the table.  
  
"Because, she will prove to be a powerful ally, one we should use to our full advantage. She has also proved to be more powerful than you and you were thought to be the strongest. With her training you, there is no doubt we will win this battle."  
  
"Just think, a woman warrior"

"There has never been one before"

"I wish I could be like her"

"She is very beautiful, think of the match she will make with little brother" The conversation continued on like that as the four Li sisters rambled on and on.  
  
"Daughters that is enough" Immediately the four stopped and stared at their mother.  
  
"Now I want the four of you to leave, I need to speak to your brother." They nodded, bowed and hurried out of the room. She looked intently at him as he tilted his chair onto its back legs.  
  
"Mother" He closed his eyes and waited for her to speak. "Did you feel her aura?" He opened his eyes and looked at her as she studied him carefully.  
  
"Of course, I couldn't sense a lot of it. She keeps it well hidden even when she allows it to show." He watched as she closed her eyes. "Her aura contains something I haven't felt in years. Almost like the lost clan's blood."

Syaoran gasped as realization set in. He took his feet off the table and his chair fell forwards onto all four legs with a thump. He had heard about the lost clan since he was 10 and about how suddenly the most powerful clan, aside for their own on all of Earth had just suddenly disappeared. Every last descendant, mother, father and child killed. Members of every other clan sent out search parties looking for survivors across the land, but none had been found.  
  
"You mean the Clan that possessed the Clow Cards?" Yelan opened her eyes and looked to her son who stared back at her in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, but we never figured out what happened to them."

He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. "But what happened to them in the first place? They never did find the daughter of the leader's body. Could this mysterious woman warrior be her?"  
  
Yelan shook her head. "We have no way of knowing. We have to take into account that she doesn't possess the clan's symbolic tattoo and without proof and confirmation with her we may never know." They sat in silence for long moments, neither of them moving or saying a word. Both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
It was as such that they also didn't feel her aura as she stood deep in the shadows listening to every word they said. She stepped out of the shadows and looked at them before looking up at the ceiling. "So it is true then, well looks like I have my work cut out for me."

She did not stick around to hear anymore 'I have a job to do'


	4. The attack

Syaoran woke up with a start when he felt an unfamiliar aura in his room. He looked around his room carefully but couldn't find the source of the aura. He then looked out his window to see that it was nearly dawn. He got out of bed and opened the doors to his balcony as he stepped out into the light breeze. He turned around to go back into his room and gasped.  
  
There sitting on his bed was that woman, staring at him as he could only stare back at her in shock.

"How'd you get into my room?"  
  
She merely looked back at him as he glared at her.  
  
"Are you going to answer me?" She looked at him, a glint of something in her otherwise emotionless face.

"How did you manage to get into my room without me noticing?"  
  
She rose and faced me. "You noticed when I let my aura out to touch you, but had it been anyone else, an assassin for example, they wouldn't have given you warning to their being in your room. This just proves how under trained you are in your magic."  
  
His glare intensified as she turned and began to walk out of his room. She paused at the doorway and turned to face him once again.  
  
"Hurry and get ready, your training has already begun." She turned and walked out of the room. He stared at the spot where he last saw her for long moments before turning to get dressed.  
  
He opened the doors to the training room and stared in wonder at the changes that had been made to the room. Instead of the normal bland white walls of training area, they were now covered with weapons, weapons even he hadn't seen before in his life, ones that had long ago been hidden from those unworthy of viewing such weapons of strength and power. And there in the middle of the room sat the woman, in a meditative trance.

'Sit in front of me.' He was slightly shocked by the voice in his head but did as it bid. As he sat in front of the woman, he mimicked her position and closed his eyes. Immediately he felt his mind being pulled from his body to a place far from the safety of the earth. When his minds eye cleared from the blackness of nothingness, he found himself on a foggy terrain. And there standing looking at him was none other than the woman.  
  
"Where are we?" She looked at him before turning and looking around her.  
  
"We are in a place between the living and the dead, a place of magic. Not many can get here; it takes vast amounts of power to sustain us here." He looked at her carefully, wondering.  
  
"Are we using my powers to keep us here or your own?" She looked him in the eyes, her emerald ones looking deep into his amber ones, deeper than any had looked before, as if looking at his very soul itself.  
  
"We are here using my powers. Yours are not yet able to contain both of us here for longer than five seconds." She continued looking deep into his eyes even as she spoke. "You may address me as Sensei, nothing else."  
  
He nodded and broke eyes contact with her. "What are we going to do first Sensei?" He watched as a glint of mischievousness came to her eyes before it was quickly gone again.  
  
"Do you remember the weapons along the walls when you came in?" At his nod she continued. "I want you to focus on any one, any random one. And I want you to concentrate on bringing it here." He looked at her disbelieving.  
  
"How am I to do such a thing?"  
  
"Just do as I tell you. This is something that you must learn how to do as it will aid you in the future. If you can summon a weapon here, you will be able to summon any weapon you desire from the Earth, whether it is protected by the very magic of the Earth's core, or by some power older than time itself. If you can break through all that, then nothing can stop you from summoning anything you wish."  
  
At his incredulous look she sighed. "You are a stubborn one. You would do best to do as I say." He picked up the anger in her voice and bowed apologetically.  
  
"I am sorry Sensei; I will not question your judgment again." She nodded before sitting on grass that suddenly appeared beneath her.  
  
"For you to summon a weapon, I want you to get into this meditating position. Then close your eyes and picture a weapon on the wall. Now you must do this with great detail and concentration. You must picture every detail, using all of the abilities you possess. Then when its shape, size, weight is engraved into your mind, concentrate on having it appear in your hands." He mimicked her and did as she asked.  
  
He realized it was much harder than he first thought. He concentrated on a bow of mahogany, with a strong string of elm. He imagined the deep brown colour, the size, and shape. Everything he could. He heard her voice again in his head.  
  
'Good, now hold out your hands in front of you and imagine it in your hands. Imagine seeing, smelling, feeling everything about the bow. Imagine that you are holding it, feeling its weight in you palms, the smooth feel of the wood and its rich smell. Concentrate on the very core of the bow, the essence that resides in every object.'  
  
He did as she asked and concentrated; imagining he was actually holding the bow. He sat like that for long moments as he concentrated. Then he felt it, he was beginning to feel the weight of the bow, very slowly he was becoming aware of the other fine details. And then suddenly it was gone and he fell on his back in the soft grass. He lay like that for long moments, panting at the exertion it caused.

When he was finally able to sit up again, he saw that she was watching him intently. "Why didn't it work?" She continued to watch him closely before speaking.

"Tell me, what happened as you felt the bows weight in your hands." He looked at her before closing his eyes and thinking back.  
  
"I felt it, and slowly I could pick up the other details, I felt my strength leaving me, as if it was being taken from me." He opened his eyes and found her still watching him intently. She nodded and looked at him closely.  
  
"Why do you think this was?" He looked around him as he thought about all he had been told while in this place.  
  
"Because it takes a lot of magical powers to sustain something here, and while I was summoning the bow here, I was using my powers to keep it here." He looked at her as he said the last bit and watched her nod her head.  
  
"That is correct, and as your powers are still not strong enough, you were unable to keep the bow here. With time you will be able to summon anything you wish to this place. For example, you know the large sword that hangs above the bow, the one with the gold and silver handle, the dragon engraved at the hilt, how the sword has words written down the blade." When he nodded, she held out her hands and there appeared the sword. She handed it to him and he studied it carefully. It was as she had said, except that the words in the blade were in an ancient language he knew not of yet could faintly recognize. As though it was something he saw years ago and still lay hazily in the far recesses of his mind. When he met her eyes again she was looking at him intently, watching him as he studied the blade.  
  
"After you have learned to summon the bow, you will be able to gradually work your way up to summoning the sword. And when that happens your training will be complete."  
  
He nodded and was about to speak when the raising of her hand stopped him.  
  
"We must go, they come." With that he felt his mind being pulled back to his body. When he opened his eyes, the sword was gone and all the weapons along the walls were gone. It was then he felt the approach of his elders. He continued to sit as he was too weary to lift himself to his feet. He looked at his sensei to see that she stood, as if waiting for the end of the world to come.

When the doors of the training room burst open from blasts of magic from his elders, he was thrown backwards. He stopped when a ribbon of pink surround him and set him gently back on the ground. He looked up to see his elders angrily surrounding her. He was shocked. Never before has he seen his elders like this, angered beyond measure. Suddenly the pink ribbons surround him and lifted him up and out of the room. There he found himself looking into the room outside the doors.  
  
'Stay there, do not let any enter.' He heard his Sensei's voice in his head again, followed by running footsteps and turned to see his mother and sisters running towards them.

He stopped them when they approached the door. They looked down at him. He was still too weary to raise himself to his feet.  
  
"Do not. We will only get in the way." They nodded and instead watched as the elders circled around her, speaking to her in harsh tones.  
  
Their voices were so quiet that they were unable to hear what they said. They watched as slowly the elders began to make a tighter and tighter circle until soon they could no longer see her. They watched in horror as all 12 elders raised their arms before lowering them and aiming a blast of intense proportion at her. The excess of the blast rushed out to meet them where they stood outside the doors. They were momentarily blinded by the force of the blast.

When they opened their eyes their elders were gone, and there in the middle of the room lay the form of the woman.

Her body battered and bleeding from numerous wounds as she lay motionless.


	5. Wishful thinking & Suprises

I sat up in bed suddenly, the events of the day before running through my mind. It took me a few minutes to control my breathing once again as I looked around my room.

Over in the chair beside my bed sat my mother, she was watching me silently.  
  
"Mother, how...how is she?" Other questions were burning to be spoken but I knew better then to ask them all, if I wanted an answer I would only get one.  
  
"We do not know my son. She hasn't woken up yet. Her wounds have healed but the spells they used on her wounded her aura. It will take many days before she will even wake up." She got up and took a seat on the edge of my bed.  
  
"Why did they do this to her mother, what did she do to anger them so? I just can't understand why anyone would want to do this to another person. It's unthinkable." I closed my eyes as I leaned back against my pillows.  
  
"I do not know either my son. But we must wait until she is awake before we can ask her."  
  
"I will find out why mother, if it's the last thing I do. And I will make sure that nothing like that ever happens to anyone again if I can help it."  
  
A smile came to Yelan's face and she reached up to gently brush the hair off her son's forehead. "You will make a great ruler one day my son and you will find your soul mate. And together you will both help make our clan the strongest it will ever be. Your children will be powerful and when the time comes for them to rule after you, they will add to the greatness of our clan."  
  
I looked up at my mother. Never before had I heard her say something like that to me before. "You really think I can do that mother?"  
  
She leant over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before rising off my bed. "Yes I believe that my son. And I also believe that you will find the answers to your many questions. I have faith in you, you _will_ succeed." She turned and walked out of my room, gently closing the door after her.  
  
"Thank you mother"

The whisper was barely audible in the silence of the room as the young man with eyes of amber fire looked out his window into the setting of the sun.

In my minds eye I kept seeing her lying unmoving, and each time my mind called out saying I should have done something to help her, tried to use my magic to at least put a shield around her. And each time the image of her would haunt me, forcing me to relive those moments. I closed my eyes tightly to try to block out the image of her, but it just wouldn't go away. It kept flashing across my vision, even as I pressed my hands to my eyes to try to stop it. The last thing I remember thinking before darkness clouded my mind was 'Oh kami, what if she's dead, it's my fault...all...my...fault...'

**SCENE CHANGE**

I awoke to the sun shining harshly in my eyes. With a groan I turned my head to the right away from the light to find that my four sisters hovered nervously at my bedside.

"Little brother" With squeals of delight I was engulfed in four pairs of arms. For the first time I welcomed their crushing embraces. A small smile came to my face as I felt them gently squeezing me.

"I am not made of glass you know" I was greeted with four looks of disbelief as they just stared back at me. A smile made its way to my face as for the first time in a long time I felt safe, at peace.

"Are you sick little brother?" I just merely smiled up at Fanren as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"No actually, I couldn't feel better considering the circumstances. Now how about that hug….BUT don't expect it to be an everyday occurrence, you got that?" I quirked my eyebrow as they continued to stare at me as though I had grown another head. Finally all four of them lunged onto me, squeezing me as though if they didn't hold tight enough I would just vanish.

"You scared us little brother, you have been unconscious for many hours now."

"Yes little brother, please don't do anything like that ever again."

"Yes, for if you do you can expect us to go back on our word."

"Actually I think that wouldn't be such a bad idea ne sisters?"

The four grinned at him as though he were a life sized doll just ready to be played with.

"Now, now daughters, is this anyway to be treating your brother after his ordeal?"

Syaoran and his four sisters turned to see their mother standing in the doorway.

"It's not our fault mother, he let us. He even insisted on it."

Yelan looked incredulously at her son who was finding the ceiling very interesting.

"Is that right Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran sheepishly bowed his head, that being answer enough.

"I am glad to hear that my son. Now come, do you want to see her now or not?"

I immediately jumped out of bed and pulled on a sleeveless shirt over my head. "Mother, have the other troops arrived yet?"

Yelan began leading her son out of his room and towards the quest rooms. "Yes actually. They all arrived about an hour ago. They are down in the barracks waiting."

"Mother have them all sent to the large training room. I will see to them after we have visited sensei-sama"

Yelan looked questionably at her son but chose not to say anything.

They finally came to the end of the hall

"She is in here..." She stopped whatever she was saying as the door opened.

They stared in horror and wonder at the person standing in the doorway.

Yelan was wide eyes, the only thing she could manage to mutter was "What…how…but…how?"


End file.
